earthtreasurefandomcom-20200213-history
Dzar's Research
'Water Pollution' More then 4,500 people die everyday from lack of clean water. You think that number is alarming? Well, that number is expected to rise in the next few years if nothing is being done to improve the situation. As almost 70% of the Earth’s surface is covered with water, it is a very important resource not only for us humans but also the surrounding environment. Water pollution will subsequently make water undrinkable for humans and animals. Causes Water pollution has been a persistent problem for numbers of years now and there are many causes of it. Here are a few: - - Sewage and industrial waste It is ironic how we human beings complain about water pollution but we are the guiltiest party. Human beings are dumping waste and unwanted materials into lakes, rivers and reservoirs. Waste such as faeces and urine are dumped into the water bodies. This is especially a problem in developing countries, as many people there don’t have access to sanitary conditions and clean water. The polluted water can cause diseases such as diarrhea. Also, the items that are thrown into the river bodies are non-biodegradable. - Oil pollution The major oceans in the world are polluted from oil spills, routine shipping, run-offs and dumping. This will subsequently kill marine life in the oceans. Oil spills are especially extremely hazardous to marine life as it suffocates them. Consequences The obvious consequence of water pollution is the effects on health of all living things but there are also other consequences. Here are a few: - Health Human beings who drink polluted water will fall sick and could even result in death. For marine life such as fishes and water plants, water pollution such as oil spills prevent oxygen from reaching them and they will suffocate and die a slow death. Marine life could also consume the waste that are dumped which could result in death. Also, acid rain could occur and it could destroy plants and also damage buildings. - Economy Many people might not realize it but water pollution affects the economy greatly. It is expensive to treat and prevent water pollution and it might put a strain on the country’s economy. Although there are a few ways to treat water pollution such as biological filters, chemical additives and sand filters, it is very expensive to maintain them. Countries such as Australia, which is famous for its Great Barrier Reef, is also affected greatly. Tourism to the Great Barrier Reef used to take in millions per year but since water pollution has affected the reef, tourism has taken a dive. 'Prevention ' Steps have been taken to help prevent and treat water pollution but like all problems, the solution lays with us. We have to do our part and there are many ways that we can contribute. The following are a few ways where we can contribute: - - We can help first help to conserve water by reducing our usage and not wasting water such as turning off the tap when we are brushing our teeth. This will help to prevent water shortage. - We should not throw stuffs down the sink or toilet as we would be indirectly polluting the water bodies. - Don’t throw unwanted materials, litters or waste into reservoirs and the sea. Conclusion In conclusion, water pollution is rising every single day, even as we speak. More needs to be done to prevent water pollution. Like the saying goes, prevention is better then cure and it begins with us. We can no longer afford to be ignorant and not do anything about this alarming problem. We can no longer afford to have the ‘heck-care’ attitude and just litter in the river bodies. On top of that, governments and authorities must also do their part to deter people from polluting the river bodies. We must act now, before it’s too late. Sources http://www.ukrivers.net/state.html http://www.water-pollution.org.uk/causes.html http://www.unwater.org/statistics.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water_pollution